Hazelbury Road
by HannahSE
Summary: Bella decide romper con su pasado y se traslada a Londres. Edward quiere superar su problema con las drogas. ¿Serán suficientes una fiesta, un par de citas y un puñado de largas charlas para unirlos? Bueno, Alice piensa que sí. Bienvenidos a Hazelbury Rd
1. Prólogo

**_¡Bienvenidos! Esta es mi primera historia, así que espero que os guste. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Este primer capítulo es tan sólo una pequeña introducción, e intercalaré puntos de vista de Bella y Edward. Por favor dejad review si os gusta o si no, o si debería cambiar algo. ¡Gracias y que disfrutéis!_**

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo <em>

_"A 8000 km de ti me aseguro de que no volverás a hacerme daño" _

_¿Qué lleva a una persona a traicionar a otra? ¿En qué momento de su vida se plantea dañarla de tal manera que rompe su vida en pedazos?_

_Miles y miles de preguntas se pasan por tu mente cuando la persona que más quieres te confiesa que ya no te quiere y que, además, te está engañando con tu compañera de sentada en el mismo lado del sofá en el que estaba cuando Jacob entró por la puerta, con la cara desencajada y me dijo que la noche anterior se había estado cepillando a Jessica. _

_Recuerdo como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió de pronto a mi cabeza, todavía llevo esa sensación pegada a mi alma, y supongo que me acompañará el resto de mi vida. Levanto la cabeza y todavía puedo verlo ahí sentado, con los codos sobre las rodillas, crujiéndose los dedos nervioso, mientras estudia mi cara, esperando una reacción. _

_Le doy un sorbo a mi té y sonrió cínicamente mientras recuerdo cuál fue mi reacción. Conocía perfectamente a Jake y sabía que esperaba un drama de mi. Lo esperaba y lo quería. Jake quería todo el drama para sentirse culpable y crecerse todavía más. El cerebro de Jacob Black funcionaba así, de una manera tan retorcida que haría temblar incluso al más cruel de los villanos. Cada vez que me pisoteaba, que me humillaba, su ego se alimentaba más y más. Era como algo vital para él, como un sustento, un alimento. Así que conociendo su punto débil decidí poner en práctica mi latente vena de actriz y poner en práctica la escena totalmente opuesta que él esperaba. Lentamente y sin mirarlo me levanté del sofá y fui hasta mi habitación. Él ni siquiera me siguió. Cogí una maleta, la más grande que tenía, y metí allí dentro la ropa de Jake. Volví al salón y le pedí a Jake que bajara a la farmacia a comprarme algo para los nervios. Volví a la habitación y me asomé por la ventana. Y en el momento en que lo vi salir por la puerta del jardín, abrí el ventanal de nuestra habitación, grité su nombre y le tiré la maleta. Aterrizó justo a sus pies y casi puedo asegurar que le rompí algún dedo. _

_Nunca lo supe, no lo volví a ver. _

_Me termino el té y vuelvo a sentir como se me eriza la piel. Siempre me pasa cuando recuerdo todo esto. Sólo han pasado cinco meses y esta iba a ser mi última noche aquí, en mi piso de Seattle, antes de mudarme a Londres. Era el gran cambio que necesitaba. Mi padre iba a ayudarme con la venta del piso y mientras tanto compartiría un pequeño piso en el centro de Londres con Rosalie Hale, que habíamos sido compañeras de instituto. Suena el timbre, y corro rápidamente hasta la puerta. Es el taxista, para avisarme de que ya ha llegado. Así que con su ayuda recojo las maletas, dejo una nota para mi padre, junto con las llaves, y tras soltar un suspiro cierro para siempre las puertas de mi antigua vida, con el único deseo de que Londres cambie mi vida para siempre. En todos los sentidos._


	2. Uno

**_!Hola de nuevo! Este es el primer capítulo. Es un EdwardPOV. Lo primero, antes de que empecéis a leer, deciros que no es apto para menores. Espero que os guste :)_**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 : El chulo de Londres<p>

_" Cada vez que te veo caer, me pongo de rodillas y rezo. "_

- " Mi vida es una puta mierda, tío. "

Jasper y yo estamos sentados dentro de su coche. Son las 23:00 y mientras él prepara las primeras rayas de coca de la noche, yo me paso las manos por mi pelo, nervioso y angustiado, con la mirada fija en las hábiles manos de Jazz.

- " Esta mierda me está matando " . En realidad estoy hablando solo, se que Jasper cuando corta la coca sólo existe la coca. Nada más. Dos mechones de pelo, rubios y sucios, caen sobre sus ojos y aún así el cabrón prepara cuatro perfectas rayas blancas. Ese polvo blanco y yo teníamos una relación estable desde hacía unos tres años. En realidad era una relación de amor-odio, un "sin ti no soy nada". Traté por todos los medios de no caer, con la típica frase de "yo controlo, esto sólo es para los fines de semana" pero aquello me lo decía para intentar engañarme a mi mismo. De meterme sólo los sábados, pasé a darle también los martes, los jueves, los viernes y así hasta completar la semana. Tres años en los que fui consciente de lo que había cambiado mi vida.

- " Haz tú los honores " - me dice Jazz ofreciéndome el pequeño espejo. Cojo de detrás de mi oreja el billete de cinco libras que previamente había enrollado, dándole forma de caña, y sin pensármelo esnifo con fuerza la primera. Enseguida noto el abrasante picor bajando por mi garganta mientras Jazz toma la suya. Los ojos comienzan a llorarme, así que tomo la segunda, apretando con los dedos mi nariz para que nada se salga. Miro como Jazz toma su segunda y siento asco de nosotros mismos, pero a la vez me siento bien. Joder, tenía que abandonar esta vida a la de ya.

Como iba diciendo, mi vida se había ido a la mierda en cuanto este jodido polvo blando entró en mi vida, y nunca mejor dicho. Tenía 23 años y estudiaba Medicina en la Universidad de Oxford ni más ni menos. Era el orgullo de mis padres, Carlisle y Esme, ya que era el primero de sus hijos que se había decantado por estudiar una carrera. Mi hermano mayor, Emmett era, digamos, algo más duro de mollera y lo suyo eran los deportes. Y mi hermana Alice, la mediana, había hecho un curso de Pret a Porter en París y ahora se dedicaba a diseñar ropa en una famosa cadena de moda juvenil. Todo me sonreía. Todo, hasta que una noche se me cruzó delante un cuerpo espectacular de melena rojiza y enormes ojos azules. Se llamaba Tanya y ella fue la culpable de todo. Desde el primer momento en que la vi fui su perrito faldero, su esclavo. Si ella me pedía que me tirara por un puente, yo me tiraba. Si ella quería irse de viaje a Nueva York, yo la llevaba. Y si ella me decía que meterte unas rayas potencia el sexo, yo la creía. Así fue como empezó. Y tenía razón, el sexo sin drogas es maravilloso pero con ellas… el efecto es insuperable.

Ahora, tres años después y ya sin Tanya, puedo tener a las tías que me de la gana. Sólo tengo que entrar en una discoteca, sonreírlas y son mías. Y al parecer mis dotes en la cama son una leyenda en todo el West End de Londres. No podría ni siquiera poner un número exacto de mujeres con las que he estado. Sería indecente. He aprendido a estar solo, no quiero involucrar a nadie en mi vida porque se llenaría de mierda como yo. Son las 00:00 y la coca ya ha empezado a hacer efecto, así que Jazz y yo salimos del coche y nos dirigimos al "Melting Pot", un tugurio del Soho de nombre hortera donde solíamos bebernos el primer cubata de la noche sólo para que Jazz pudiera alegrarse la vista con la jodida Rosalie Hale, nada menos que una abogada americana. Llevaba prendado de ella por lo menos un año, y aunque he de decirlo, la chica era impresionante, no era para nada mi tipo, como ella las hay a puñados. Pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera intentado nada con ella. Pero la tía era como un jodido iceberg de hielo. Seguramente Rosalie era la primera tía que me había rechazado, y al parecer eso a Jasper, lo ponía más cachondo si cabe. -

" Tío, ¿de dónde has sacado esta mierda? No es como la de ayer " - le pregunto a Jasper. Lo cierto es que el par de tiros no me han sentado nada bien. Pero nada, nada bien. Me noto mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Pero Jasper simplemente se encoge de hombros y se sube hasta la barbilla la cremallera de su anorak.

Jasper era un tío de pocas palabras. No hablaba mucho, aunque todo te lo decía con la mirada. Nos conocimos en el colegio, cuando Jasper vino como repetidor a mi clase después de que lo expulsaran de un prestigioso colegio del norte. El cabrón había prendido fuego al pupitre de su compañero y sólo tenía 8 años. Y aunque yo solía ser un buen chico, aplicado en los estudios y para nada violento, desde ese momento supe que éramos como almas gemelas. Él era como el polo opuesto que me complementaba.

Llegamos al pub y enseguida el ambiente cargado me golpeó el rostro. La mezcla de olores, humo, alcohol y perfume me revolvió aún más las tripas. Casi tengo que agarrarme a Jazz para bajar las escaleras que conducían al interior del antro. Esto no pintaba nada bien. Nos acercamos a la barra y la camarera, Hailey, a la que ya me había cepillado unos meses antes, nos sonríe sin demasiado entusiasmo y nos sirve la primera copa; un gintonic para Jazz y un vodka con tónica para mi.

- " Edward, tienes mala cara ". - Me dice mientras pone en mi vaso una rodaja de lima.

- " Viniendo de ti eso es todo un cumplido ". - Le respondo sacado la lima y tirándola en el cenicero que tengo delante. Odiaba esas mierdas decorativas que le ponían a las bebidas en los bares. Intento poner una de mis famosas sonrisas pero apenas siento mi propia cara. No soy capaz ni de mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Qué cojones me estaba pasando? Hailey suelta un bufido y enseguida se pone a hablar con Jazz, ignorándome por completo. Ya podía estar muriéndome que la muy zorra no pestañearía en mi dirección.

- " Esa americana que tanto te gusta ya lleva aquí un buen rato ". Jasper y yo nos damos la vuelta casi al unísono para buscar a Hale. Siempre se sentaba en el mismo sitio, como si la jodida zona de los sofás estuviera reservada para ella y sus amigas. Veo por el rabillo del ojo como Jasper sonríe como el bobo que es, casi me dan ganas de pedirle un vaso a Hailey para recoger sus babas y hacérselas beber. Se podría deshidratar.

-" Pasemos lista, tío " - me dice el tontolava después de darle un sorbo a su ginebra. El mismo ritual todos los sábados. Y hoy precisamente no tenía el día para rituales de mierda. Sacudo la cabeza y me froto los ojos porque parece que empiezo a verlo todo borroso, incluso las risas de Hale y compañía me llegan distorsionadas. - " Está Rosalie, con una de sus minifaldas. Rosa. Rosa chicle, sí. "

- " ¿Qué coño es el rosa chicle, Jazz? " - le preguntó sorprendido. Lo cierto es que me había hecho bastante gracia, pero apenas podía gesticular. Si me reía estaba seguro de que también vomitaría. Pero Jasper me ignora y sigue con su particular repaso de lista. Todo un experto en moda el muy cabrón.

- " Angela también ha venido. ¿Te acuerdas aquella noche….? Sí, como no te vas a acordar. " - me dice mientras suelta una carcajada. Una arcada me sube hasta la garganta. Como no iba a acordar de la noche con Angela. Ella, Jasper y yo y el baño del Soho House. Por suerte Angela iba tan colocada que apenas lo recuerda. - " Victoria… la muy zorra siempre con esos escotes hasta el ombligo. "

- " Tío, ¿podemos marcharnos? Estoy empezando a sentir pena por ti…"

- " Uhm… a esa morena no la conozco. Edward, ¿la has visto alguna vez? "

Dejo salir un suspiro agonizante y me giro para ver de quien habla. Y en efecto, nunca la había visto; una chica menuda, con una larga melena castaña ondulada y de piel muy blanca, casi transparente, está sentada junto a Rosalie. Mientras las demás hablan y ríen, ella tan sólo sonríe y mira nerviosa a Rosalie. Sólo puedo verla de perfil pero es como si por arte de magia me encontrara mejor. Noto el codo de Jasper clavándose en mis costillas.

- " !Eh! ¿La conoces? "

- " No, no me suena. "

- " Pues quizás debamos presentarnos, ya sabes… Carne fresca. " - Jasper remata la frase enseñándome los dientes como si fuese un jodido vampiro. Vuelven las nauseas. Esa chica no parece del tipo "nuestro". Quiero decir, las tías con las que vamos normalmente son mucho más "obvias"; minifaldas, botas de tacón, escotazos y capas y capas de maquillaje. Pero ella no era así para nada.

- " !Cuuullen! "La voz aguda de Rosalie me saca de mi trance. Antes de que pueda reaccionar veo a Jasper encaminándose hacia su mesa mientras se revuelve el pelo. El muy cabrón había aprendido eso de mi. Y casi puedo notar como las bragas de Angela se vuelven agua. Lo cierto es que la situación tenía su gracia; Jasper babeando por Rosalie. Angela babeando por Jasper. Victoria babeando por cualquier mujer del bar. Y la chica tímida que no sabía dónde meterse. Así que para animar aún más el cotarro, yo también me acerco a la mesa. Por supuesto con mi mejor sonrisa, o un intento de ella, en mi rostro.

- " Hale, ¿cómo está nuestra abogada favorita esta noche? Por lo que veo muy bien acompañada. " Las tres ríen por lo bajo como tontas. No falla, a las americanas les pone cachondas el acento inglés y los buenos modales. Le doy una miradita a cada una de ellas y por último a la chica tímida, que en cuanto mis ojos hacen contacto con los suyos, baja la mirada al suelo.

- " Edward, esta es Bella, mi gran amiga de Seattle. Bella, este es Edward Cullen, el chulo de la ciudad. "De nuevo la nausea sube por mi esófago cuando estiro el brazo para estrechar la mano de la chica tímida, y un sudor frío se instala en mi espalda.

- " No le hagas caso a Hale, sólo soy un chulo en mi barrio. Bueno, eso de "gran" amiga debe ser una exageración. Rose, no está bien llamar gorda a la gente. "

- " ¿Perdona? " - escucho susurrar a la chica tímida. Aparta su mano de la mía y veo como se la limpia con su pantalón. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que estoy sudando como un cerdo, a pesar del inmenso frío que siento.

- " Oh nada. Era un chiste. Fino humor británico, no tardarás en pillarle el truco."

- " ¿Te encuentras bien? "Levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos. Y joder, decido dejar las tonterías a un lado, porque era, posiblemente, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me hacía esa pregunta. Y no era un simple formalismo; sonaba a auténtica preocupación. Ya no puedo ni hablar; el bar me da vueltas y siento que voy a vomitarle encima a la chica tímida. Giro un poco la cabeza para ver que Jasper se ha instalado entre Rosalie y Angela.

- " ¿Edward, verdad? Tienes mala cara, ¿estás bien? "

Vuelvo a girarme para mirar a la chica tímida. Niego con la cabeza lentamente y sin pensárselo agarra mi brazo y se dirige a la puerta.

- " ¿Vas a echarme del bar o algo así? " - puedo escuchar mi propia voz como un balbuceo. Seguramente ya esté echando espuma por la boca. La chica tímida abre la puerta con su diminuto cuerpo y tira de mi, sacándome fuera. La helada brisa es como un bálsamo.

- " Está bien, ¿qué has tomado? " - me pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Yo me encojo de hombros y empiezo a reírme como un demente. - " ¿Eres gilipollas? Tienes un colocón del quince que casi no te tienes en pie. "

- " ¿Por qué me insultas? No te he hecho nada. "

- " Sólo intento ayudarte. Realmente das bastante asco. "

- " ¿Ah, sí? No es el efecto que suelo causar en las chicas. "

- " Pues yo soy una chica y te digo que ahora mismo das asco. "

Intento elaborar una respuesta a eso pero no puedo. Siento como mi cerebro se va apagando lentamente, es como una bruma en mi cabeza. Y en mis ojos, que cada vez pesan más. Mi cuerpo también pesa y lo único que quiero es tirarme en el suelo y dormir. Miro a la chica tímida por última vez y veo pánico en su cara mientras grita algo que no comprendo.

Y entonces todo se vuelve negro, en silencio y mi cuerpo ya no nota frío, ni calor.

No siento absolutamente nada. Lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de desmayarme por completo son dos palabras de voz de la chica tímida:

- " Hazelbury Road. "


End file.
